Unknown Loyalties
by AkaKuro1297
Summary: She was lost. Her sister hated her. Her love was dead, but still owned her. Her heart yearned for the man she could never have. She felt like giving up, until the person she never thought she'd see again made an appearance, and drug her and her friends into a world of lies, pain, and heartbreak.
1. The Past

**OC's P.o.v**

_I shouldn't be here_. I sighed, staring out the window.

Downstairs, everyone was celebrating the end of the WRGP, and our win. Correction: their win. I wasn't part of the team; I only tagged along, Aki being the one I tagged along with. It's not like I had much of a choice; our parents continuously urged me to look up to Aki, which usually meant to follow her everywhere. So here I was, standing by the upstairs window and dreaming about the acceptance I'd always wanted.

And him.

He had the most amazingly deep blue eyes, which never failed to captivate me. His smile was enough to make my heart soar.

His voice was angelic, and his laugh, though seldom heard, was the most beautiful sound, music to my ears.

When he touched me, my cheeks would immediately burn, and my heart would skip a beat. He was the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. I could still recall the day we met…..

**I walked down the hall.****_ I'll miss Aki's duel if I don't hurry. _****I turned a corner, colliding with another duelist.**

** "****Sorry." I looked up at him. My heart skipped a beat.**

**His sporadically spiked hair was raven black, two yellow streaks along each side. He had impossibly deep blue eyes, and a yellow security mark went down the left side of his face. He was clearly startled.**

** "****No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been paying more attention." He bent down, picking up the folder I hadn't remembered dropping. "Here you go."**

** "****Thanks." I took it back. "Um, who are you?"**

** "****My name is Yusei Fudo and I'm participating in the tournament. Are you?"**

** "****No, but my sister is. I'm Izayoi Tenshi."**

** "****Izayoi?" He seemed surprised. "Are you Aki's sister?"**

** "****Yes. You know her?" It was my turn to be surprised.**

** "****We've met briefly."**

** "****Oh." ****_Aki never mentioned a Yusei._**

** "****Tenshi." I looked behind Yusei. Divine was walking up, Aki next to him. "We were looking for you."**

** "****Sorry. I-."**

** "****I kept her. I apologize." I turned back to Yusei, who had turned to look at them. I watched Aki tense.**

** "****No worries, sir. Let's go dears." I followed them down the hall, leaving Yusei behind.**

I sighed. I hadn't realized it, but I had experienced love at first sight that day. Or maybe I had realized it, and had just chosen to ignore it, for Divine. But our meeting changed everything. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop Divine and I from drifting apart. Then Carly threw him out the window, and Misty nearly beat Aki.

Jack had saved us, thankfully, but as he took us to the hospital, I watched the Arcadia building get smaller and smaller, crumbling.

I had loved Divine, and even now, two years later, part of me still belonged to him.

The rest of me longed for Yusei. But deep down, I knew he could never want a girl who couldn't give her entire self to him. Whose heart still remained in Divine's grasp.

I felt my eyes water. _Damn it, Tenshi. He's dead. Let him go. He doesn't rule you; you just act like he does._ I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. _But I can't let him go. He's part of me. I belong to him, even if I do care for someone else._

"Tenshi?" I jumped whirling around.

"Yusei! You scared me, you jerk!" He smiled.

"Sorry. I hadn't meant to-." He cut himself off, his smile fading. "What's wrong?" I blinked, then quickly wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing." He watched me, an unconvinced look on his face. "Really, I'm fine." He went to say something more, but thought otherwise.

Instead, he walked over to me.

"Rua talked us into playing truth or dare. I came to see if you wanted to play." His voice was more commanding than questioning. Normally, I would refuse, but Yusei was one of the two I could never say no to. I shrugged.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." I followed him downstairs.


	2. Truth Comes Out

Everyone had either pulled up a box, chair, or, in Crow's case, their d-wheel to sit on, and had arranged them in a circle. There were two empty chairs next to each other, which rested between Aki and Kiryu. Yusei took the one next to Aki, and I sat in the other.

"Nice of you to join us, sis." I looked over at Aki. An evil look filled her eyes. She never called me 'sis', at least not when she had good intentions. "Lately, you avoid us like we're the plague."

"What brings you to conclude I'm avoiding the entire group?" I retorted, immediately regretting it. I felt all eyes turn to me, including Yusei's. Aki acted startled, but I knew better; a triumphant look filled her eyes. _Damn. She trapped me. Again. _I turned away, leaning forward and propping my elbows on my knees for support. I stared at the ground. "It's a joke. Jeesh." Rua, bless his soul, chuckled. "So who's up first?"

"I vote you, Tenshi, due to your humorous mood." Aki's voice was playful. _As if. _"Would you guys agree?"

"Sounds good to me." Crow agreed. I didn't have to look up to know everyone nodded in agreement. _Lovely._

"Whatev'. Rua, truth or dare?" I looked up to find him smiling.

"Dare."

"I dare you to, um," I paused, thinking it over, "do the chicken dance for a consecutive three minutes." His smile faded.

"You're joking." I pulled out my mp3, plugging in my portable speakers. The song began a few seconds after I pulled it up.

"Time starts when you do." Everyone laughed as he stood and began to dance.

By the time he finished, his face was redder than a tomato, and we all fought to catch our breath. Yusei went next.

"Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and don't hold back." Yusei pondered this.

"I dare you not to eat ramen for a week." Jack flinched. "Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can. What do you take me for?" He scoffed. "Go, Aki."

"Yusei, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I looked over. Yusei was obviously startled by the question. "I'm just curious." She knew she'd had no business asking that, but I had to admit that I anticipated his answer. He stared at her for a few seconds before responding.

"Yes." He slowly stated.

"Really?" I blurted. He turned to look at me. _Nice going, doofus. _I looked over at Jack. "You're up." A vengeful look filled his eyes.

"This is for Yusei and Tenshi. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Was my immediate response. Yusei nodded slowly in agreement, still watching me. Jack smirked evilly. _Lovely._

"I dare the two of you to kiss for ten seconds." I loved and hated him at the same time. Yusei's head snapped over to him.

"What?" Yusei's voice was full of shock.

"You heard me. And we all agreed no skipping." I closed my mouth, as I'd been about to say 'skip'. I_ didn't agree to that. But then again, I wasn't down here. _Now we had no choice but to turned to each other. He muttered a quick apology before leaning in. I met him halfway, closing my eyes.

Out of old habit of kissing Divine, I actually _kissed _him, when we were only supposed to just touch our lips together. I could feel his confusion, along with….. _What is it? Is it, enjoyment? _I could tell it was his first kiss through his hesitancy. For a split second, I could've sworn he kissed me back.

Before Jack could finish saying our time was up, I yanked away and bowed my head, allowing any stands that escaped my braid to fall into my eyes. My cheeks were burning. _I'm so stupid! Why did I do that?! Now he probably thinks I'm a whore who kisses a lot! _I glanced over at him.

Confusion filled his eyes, along with shock, curiosity, and…. _What _is _that? _He stared at me as if he was trying to see through me. I quickly returned my gaze to the floor. _Curse it! I shouldn't have done that! I'm an idiot! He's not Divine, damn it! He doesn't see you in that way! _I sighed. _Only Divine could. Only, Divine….._

**I sat on his bed, waiting nervously. ****_I shouldn't be here. I should be with Aki in the dining hall. But, I have to speak to Divine. _****I stood as the door opened. He was clearly surprised to see me.**

**"****Tenshi, what a surprise. I hadn't expected to find you in here." He shut the door, his eyes resting on my bandaged bare legs. I pulled my trench coat down, even though I knew it covered everything.**

**"****Is this a bad time?" He slowly met my gaze.**

**"****No, not at all." He cleared his throat. "What did you need?" My knees felt weak as he started towards me.**

**"****I, uh, well…"**

**"****Tenshi!" He caught me as my knees buckled.** **He sat me on the bed, taking a seat next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "I can take you the the infirmary." **

**"****I'm fine. I just need to, to tell you something….." I trailed off. **

**"****Tell me what?" His voice was full of confusion. ****_Here I go. _****I stood, stepping in front of him and** **unbuttoning my coat. I let it slide off my shoulders and pool around my feet. He did a double take. **

**I had been wearing nothing but a bra and underwear underneath. Tears slid down my burning cheeks as I wrapped my arms around myself. **

**"****Tenshi…" His voice was soft. He stood, our bodies touching. He brushed a strand of my blond hair from my face. "Put your coat back on." My heart sank. ****_I never should have come. _****"I would prefer to remove it myself." My eyes widened. I met his gaze, want dominating his pale green eyes. "I won't wait all night." I quickly picked it up, my hands trembling. **

**I'd barely slid it on when he swept me up and lied me on his bed, yanking my coat back off…..**

That night, I'd lost my virginity. And he told me that he loved me, and that he always had. And I told him that I loved him. I hadn't been as happy as that night since.

"Tenshi?" Yusei's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to him, my cheeks burning. "It's your turn." I felt as if everyone's eyes were burning into me. I quickly turned to Crow.

"Crow, truth or dare?" He eyed me.

"Truth."

"Do you like ramen?" He raised an eyebrow. I'd just asked the most stupid question. They lived off of ramen, so the answer was a given.

"Yes." He slowly answered.

"Good to know. You're up, Yus."

"Are you okay?" Ruke asked worriedly.

"Yep, just fine. Go, Yus." I avoided all eye contact.

"Tenshi, what's-?"

"Dare." I cut him off. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"I dare you to tell us what's wrong." _Damn. _

"Nothing's wrong. Go, sis." Now they were even more suspicious. I never called Aki that.

"_Tenshi._" Yusei pushed.

"Aki, it's your-."

"You haven't told us what's-."

"Tenshi." Aki cut him off. "Truth or dare?" _Why is everyone picking me? _

"Truth."

"Who was your first boyfriend?" My head snapped over to her. Jealousy and hatred accompanied triumph in her eyes._ Shit. _She trapped me. Either way I went she would've asked the same thing. She just found her chance to fuck me over.

"Never had one." I quickly stated.

"Liar." _Shut up. Please, Aki. _

"You've had a boyfriend before?" Ruka asked, curious.

"No."

"Yes you have." I stared at her, pleading with my eyes. _Oh, God, don't. _

"Shut up, Aki."

"Tell the truth." She commanded. "And you might as well add that you were thinking about him just now." That caught everyone's attention. I stood.

"I'm going home." I started towards the garage entrance.

"Tenshi, wait." Yusei had stood up with me, and had grabbed onto my arm. "You don't have to-."

"It was Divine." I froze as Aki's smug voice cut him off.

"Is that, true?" His voice was full of pain. I bowed my head, keeping quiet. "Tenshi, answer me."

"Yes. And it was nobody's damn business but my own." His grip loosened.

"The only reason I know is because I walked in on them _sleeping together._ And, apparently, that wasn't the first time they _slept _together. She was in bed with him every night for two years, ever since she was _thirteen _to the day Carly and Misty attacked the building." Yusei's hand dropped away from me. It was in that moment that I lost everything: my dignity, my friends, the man I'd come to love. "All because she supposedly fell in love with him." Aki had always wanted Yusei for herself, and now she'd succeeded by making me look like three things: a whore, a liar, and a major bitch.

I looked back.

Aki's eyes were full of triumph. Shock and horror filled everyone elses. But it was Yusei's expression that crushed me.

The shock and horror were accompanied with pain, heartbreak, and disgust. My heart broke. _I've lost him, too. _My eyes watered.


	3. Called Out Bullshit

**Yusei's P.o.v**

"Why would you lie?" She met my gaze, tears in her eyes.

"So that I wouldn't lose anymore of the ones I care for." She turned, running up the stairs and out the door. I just stared after her, unsure of what to do.

My heart was aching. _She just, threw herself to him. Gave herself away. _It, disgusted me. Disgusted me when someone had no self respect. No self esteem.

But this was Tenshi. She couldn't be like that. She was too strong to just, throw herself to a man. There had to be a mistake. I turned, heading towards my d-wheel.

"Where are you-?"

"After your sister." I cut Aki off.

"Why?" I stopped, looking back and narrowing my eyes.

"Because it's the right thing to do. And frankly, I don't believe you when you said that she slept with Divine." She froze, her brown eyes going wide. _Tenshi never admitted to sleeping with him. Aki could be lying._

"Why don't you, believe me?"

"I've seen how you treat her. Heard the disrespectful tones you take with her. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" Pain and shock filled her eyes. "I'm not blind or deaf, Aki. You treat Tenshi, your _sister_, poorly. And yet, for some reason, she still treats you with respect, at least when you aren't tearing her down. In the privacy of my own mind, I've always wondered why. I've recently come to the conclusion that she respects you with the hope that you'll wake up and return her respect. And how do you respond to that? You tear her down even more. And every time you do, this triumphant, pompous look fills your eyes. Not once have I seen you stop to consider how you make her feel. The only reason I haven't intervened before now is because I wanted to see if you would finally open your eyes. But sadly, you didn't. In fact, it's gotten worse since I began to involve her more, such as when I invited her to play. Forgive me for involving the three of you," I motioned to Kiryu, Jack, and Crow, "But they've seen it too. We've discussed it often."

"We have." Crow verified. Jack and Kiryu nodded.

"We've noticed, too." Rua's voice was barely above a whisper.

"My point being: I'm not the only one witnessing this. Thus, your behavior leads me to doubt what you're saying." I turned back to my d-wheel, continuing towards it. "I'll be back."

"The Arcadia building." I glanced back at Aki. "She subconsciously goes there when she's upset." I nodded, sliding on my helmet.

**Aki's P.o.v**

I felt as if he'd just slapped me. I watched as he drove out of the garage. _What have I done?_ I looked around the room.

Everyone one was staring at me. The twins had tears in their eyes. I bowed my head.

"I'm going home." I walked over to my d-wheel. _I messed up. How do I fix this?_

**Tenshi's P.o.v**

My legs screamed in pain as I ran blindly down the sidewalk. I'd had no idea as to where I was going, only that it was far from the garage. From Yusei. I wouldn't've been able to bare seeing that look in his eyes again. That look of pain and disgust.

I screamed as I tripped over a piece of stray ruble, landing hard on my shoulder. Pain shot down my arm.

I didn't move, allowing the pain to overwhelm me. I groaned. _I'm pathetic. I have nothing anymore. I'd be better off dead. _I slowly looked up.

The Arcadia building stood in front of me, half destroyed. My heart panged. _Here? I ended up, here? _I stood. It had been nearly three years since I had last been there, when I was fifteen. My feet moved with a mind of their own, taking me to the large double doors that served as the entrance.


	4. Attempted Comfort

**Yusei's P.o.v**

I stopped across the street. _There she is. _She was standing in front of the two double doors serving as the entrance. I slid off my helmet, standing as she walked through them. I quickly crossed the street, then entered after her.

I looked up the stairs just in time to watch her disappear around a corner. I followed her, barely keeping her in my sights.

We went up several flights of stairs, then down a long corridor. She made a left.

I turned, bumping into her.

"Yusei?" She looked at me, confused. "What are you doing here?" I hesitated.

"I came to look for you. When you entered the building, I followed you in to see where you were going." She stared at me, then started down the hall. I stayed close behind. _This place is huge. How does she not get lost? _

"I knew I was being followed, I just didn't know you were the one following me." She sounded upset and hurt. We stopped by a set of doors. She hesitated before going in.

The large window across the room was nearly completely gone, with only a few pieces of glass still hanging from the top and sides. A flipped desk was off to the side, and Tenshi was sitting on the edge of what looked like a bed.

Her head was in her hands, her sobs echoing throughout the room.

"Tenshi?" I walked over, sitting next to her.

**Tenshi's P.o.v**

The bed shifted, signalling that he'd sat next to me.

"What? Are you going to tell me how much of a whore I am?" I sobbed, trembling uncontrollably. He hesitated.

"No, because I don't see you that way." I looked up, turning to face him. His eyes were soft. "I need to know: why did you…?" He trailed off. I let my gaze fall to the ground.

"He was, there for when nobody else was. Yes, we did sleep together, but not as often as Aki made it out to be, and yes, I was just thirteen the day I gave my virginity to him." I felt him tense. "I've done some stupid things in my life, Yusei. At the time, I thought that I was in love with him. When he touched me, I felt like I belonged for once. Like someone finally loved me. Every night, I'd lie next to him and talk about how I felt: my troubles, my pain, my hatreds. And he'd listen while holding me close, waiting 'till I was done to try and help me through it all. In truth, we'd only slept together three or four times throughout the two years before Misty…." I trailed off, falling back into sobs. I leaned into him as his arms wrapped around me.

**Yusei's P.o.v**

I pulled her against me in an attempt to comfort her.

"Everything changed when I met you." I blinked, pulling back to look at her. "The day we met, I had this feeling that we'd see each other again and again. I, I began trying to find out all I could about you. Divine hated it. After a while, we began to drift apart." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why, why did you-?"

"I don't know." She cut me off, wiping her eyes. "I just did."

**Tenshi's P.o.v**

_I loved you, and still do. I had to know who you were. _

"I want to leave." I sniffed trying to compose myself. "It hurts to be in here." I stood, walking towards the door. I didn't have to look back to know he was behind me.

I blindly walked through the halls, my feet taking the same path they had walked millions of times before. I lost track of where we were.

I blinked as the cool night breeze twisted around me, tugging at my waist length braid.


	5. Feelings

**Yusei's P.o.v**

"Tenshi." I lightly touched her shoulder. She looked back, though not at me; she stared back at the building behind me. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Mm." She slowly followed me across the street to my d-wheel. _I wonder if we were just in Divine's old room. _I glanced back at her. Her red-violet eyes had a lost look in them. Her beautiful, amazing eyes. I nearly ran into my d-wheel.

I lifted up the seat, pulling out my spare helmet and offering it to her.

"Here. Put this on." She stared at it for a few minutes, then did as I said. I slid on mine, then got on my d-wheel. She sat behind me.

As we drove, I couldn't help but remember the first time we'd met….

**I made my way down the hall, away from where I'd been watching the duel. ****_Aki'll win. The two of us'll duel next._**

**I was pulled out of my thoughts when I collided with a young girl.**

**"****Sorry." She looked up at me. I was immediately startled by her features.**

**Her long braid was a beautiful golden blonde. Her eyes were a captivating red-violet, and were filled with shock.**

**"****No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been paying more attention." I bent down, picking up her folder and offering it back to her. "Here you go.." ****_She's so beautiful. _**

**"****Thanks." She took it. "Um, who are you?"**

**"****My name is Fudo Yusei and I'm participating in the tournament. Are you?" I'd never sounded so stupid in my life.**

**"****No, but my sister is. I'm Izayoi Tenshi." This surprised me.**

**"****Izayoi? Are you Aki's sister?"**

**"****Yes. You know her?" She seemed to be surprised. ****_How could she be Aki's sister? They look nothing alike._**

**"****We've met briefly." ****_How could they possibly be related?_**

**"****Oh."**

**"****Tenshi." I looked back to find Aki and a man walking up to us. "We were looking for you."**

**"****Sorry. I-."**

**"****I kept her. I apologize." I turned to them. Aki tensed.**

**"****No worries, sir. Let's go, dears." I watched as they walked off, Tenshi following them. ****_Izayoi Tenshi…_**

I'd known in that moment that I had to see her again, one way or another. That I needed to see her again. There'd been, and still was, something about her that called to me. That drew me towards her. I'd needed to speak to her, even if it was one last time. I'd gotten that chance after I'd beat Aki in the tournament….

**She fell to her knees, crying. Divine ran out to her, pulling her into him. But my attention wasn't on them; Tenshi was standing behind them, staring at me. **

**Multiple expressions were crossing her face, flashing through her eyes. But the most prominent one was one of-. ****_What is that look? _****I couldn't put a name to it. **

**Divine and Aki left the ring, Tenshi slowly following behind. I couldn't stop myself from following after her. ****_I need to talk to her._**

**"****Tenshi." She stopped, though didn't look back. I didn't speak again until Divine and Aki had disappeared around a corner. "I need to ask you something."**

**"****... I shouldn't be speaking to you." She started to walk away. Before I could think about what I was doing, I sprinted over to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey-!"**

**"****Please, Tenshi. Just one question." She looked back at me, confusion and that strange expression in her eyes. She hesitated.**

**"****If I let you ask, will you stay away from me and my sister?" I bit the inside of my lip. **

**I knew that I'd be able to stay away from Aki, but from Tenshi….?**

**"****Alright. I will." She sighed.**

**"****Fine. But make it quick." It was in that moment that I realized that I didn't have a question to ask her. ****_Way to think things through, Yusei. _****I stared at her, trying to think of something. "Well?" **

**"****Are you a Signer, too?" I mentally slapped myself. Her eyes widened. Her expression turned into one of sadness.**

**"****... No. Just my sister. She's the only psychic, too. I just followed her. I'm not of any help to you." She gently pushed my hand away, then slowly walked off. I stared after her until she disappeared around the same corner Divine and Aki had.**

I"d thought that, after that moment, I'd never see her again.

But I'd been wrong.

I hadn't expected to see her in the hospital room with Aki. And I hadn't expected her to join us in our fight against the Dark Signers, which not only overjoyed me, but hurt me.

I was overjoyed with the thought of being near her, but hurt by the fact that her life was, in that moment, put in danger. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her. _And I still can't. If I lost her….. _ I clenched my teeth.

At first, I'd been confused with as to why I cared about her so deeply, even more deeply than the three men of which I considered to be my brothers. I'd constantly ask myself why I cared so much for a girl that I'd hardly known for maybe a month. Why I wanted to spend every moment that I could spare with her.

It wasn't until six months ago that I had it pointed out to me.

It had just been Kiryu, Jack, Crow, and I. We were sitting in the garage, working on another program to try and make our current one even better. Jack had started a conversation about dating, and somehow got me involved, probably because I wasn't paying attention. And, stupid as I was, I brought up Tenshi without even realizing it.

The guys decided that it would be funny just to let me talk, which was mainly me just thinking aloud. I hadn't even realized that I was until Jack started laughing. He started telling me that the only reason I felt like that about her was because I loved her, and that I didn't realize it because, apparently, I'm incapable of accepting my own feelings.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I _did _have a habit of pushing back how I felt about things, just like how I pushed back how I felt about Tenshi. I _did _love her, and still did. I just, didn't know how to show it.

When Jack had dared us to kiss, I wanted to kill him, but at the same time, I was glad he did. I just hadn't expected her to actually _kiss_ me. I'd returned her kiss briefly, but now I know that I shouldn't have, and that the only reason she kissed me was because, she'd kissed before. Kissed Divine. I felt myself tense.

I'd never wanted to strangle someone as much as I wanted to strangle Divine in that moment. I hated the thought of him even _touching _her, let alone kissing and, and sleeping with her. For the first time in my life, I was glad that someone was dead. That Divine was dead.

I pulled up into her driveway, next to Bloody Thorn. I stared at it. _I doubt that Tenshi will want to face Aki just yet. _I stood, not bothering to remove my helmet.

"Stay here." I looked back at her as she gave me a confused look.

"Why?"

"You're staying at the garage with us tonight. I'll go get you some clothing."


End file.
